1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging system, a moving body, and an imaging control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, network cameras that can be controlled from remote places through a communication network, such as the Internet, are in practical use and becoming widely used. For example, an application that uses a Web camera accessible from a WWW client to enable a user to communicate with other user visually or to monitor homes, offices, traffic conditions, etc., is in practical use.